


MIDNIGHT CHARADES

by weebfunk



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk
Summary: A pair of deep, blue eyes stared into your own. His gaze was intense, eyes that beamed brightly like the ocean waves under the summer sun were now frozen; an icy facade built perfectly to hide whatever was underneath.





	MIDNIGHT CHARADES

A pair of deep, blue eyes stared into your own. His gaze was intense, eyes that beamed brightly like the ocean waves under the summer sun were now frozen; an icy facade built perfectly to hide whatever was underneath. You withheld his stare with all of your might, trying to ignore the sharp sting that teased your orbs. _ No, not yet! _ You told yourself, unwilling to show defeat.

It was then that you saw his hands, taunting as they crept closer and closer, until reaching your sides. Elegantly long fingers pressed into your soft flesh, drawing a squeal from your lips. Your body jerked, eyes falling shut instinctively.

“That’s cheating!” You exclaimed with a shrill voice, breath ragged as his hands continued their deed. His laugh rang melodically within the room, slowly enveloping you with warmth — if it weren’t for your own, hysterical laughter caused by the man himself. 

“But Miss Chips, I was doing you a favor! You looked like you’d cry any second. Your eyes were all red, so scary!” He retorted with a big, innocent smile. Though his hands, on the other part, didn’t seem to plan on halting their devilish act anytime soon. “You would have lost anyway.”

“Would not!” You whined loudly as you tried to push his hands off, forced giggles sneaking through. You fell back against the couch with a light thud, squirming underneath a very, very amused Kiro.

“K-Kiro— Can’t brea... can’t breathe!“ your shrill laugh interrupted your words as you looked up at the boy who was hovering above your frame.

His hands paused at that, though remained on your body. “Admit your defeat, and I shall grant you mercy!”

You huffed as you stared at him, eyebrows furrowed like an angry, little child. “But you were cheat— _ A-ah! _Kiro, s-stop!”

“You never said tickling was forbidden. I won, fair and square. Now, say it!” Once again making you twist and turn in his hold, Kiro grinned down at you like the devil’s spawn.

“Fair and s-square! Y-You won, f-fair and square!”

Finally, his hands stilled. Hopefully for good, this time. You looked up at him through the loose hair strands that had fallen into your face, lips formed into a pout. “So mean.”

Kiro laughed softly, using his fingers to comb your disheveled locks back into place. “I’m sorry”, he hummed almost joyously, making his apology hard to believe.

“Hmph.”

“Don’t be mad~!” Speaking cutely, he planted a soft kiss to your cheek. “Now, pick a movie.”

Right, _ the movie _. That’s how this whole charade had started to begin with. Today was movie night, and you both couldn’t settle on which to watch — that’s how the staring contest came to be. The loser had to choose.

“I can’t choose though!”

You really couldn’t. There were at least 5 movies that you both wanted to watch, all of which had equally exciting story lines, and good ratings. If you weren’t so sure you’d pass out in Kiro’s arms while enjoying the movie — as you did ever so often — you _ maybe _ could have squeezed in two, or perhaps even three. But you knew better.

“But you lost!” Kiro whined of his own, resting his chin in his palms. His elbows were on either side of you, planted on the couch underneath. He looked as though he was in thought for a moment, and then a small, mischievous smile played among his lips. “How about another game, then? If you can win this one, I’ll pick the movie.”

Now intrigued, you sat up slightly, wanting to get a better look at his face. “Go on.”

Kiro’s grin seemed to widen at your response, and he pushed himself up to his hands. “Ten minutes. If you make a sound, you lose.”

Your head tilted to the side in confusion, and you looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Make a sound?” Then, it hit you. A mild wave of panic washed over your body. “K-Kiro— No more tickling! I’ll die if it goes on for ten minutes!”

Kiro laughed heartily at your words and shook his head from one side to another. His beautiful, golden hair swayed along. “No, no more tickling. I promise.”

Standing on his knees, his hands found your own, placing them above your head. He was straddling your hips now. “Are you game?”

Bringing his face unbearable close to yours, he stared into your eyes. You swallowed thickly at the sudden proximity. The impish glint in his gaze stirred your excitement.

“Mhm...”

As soon as you agreed, his eyes fell to the clock on the wall. 10:37 PM.

“Ten minutes”, you heard Kiro whisper against your lips, before claiming them with his own. _ You can do this. _

It was a brief kiss; soft and sweet as cotton candy itself. A small taste of what was to come.

Kiro kissed his way down your neck, soft couplets caressing your skin in the most tender way. The touch was ghost like as it traveled across the warm surface, and you almost whined in protest, but instead bit your lip, remembering what this was about.

His hands remained on your wrists, keeping them still and above your head. It was a firm grip, though it felt comforting, somehow. The tip of his tongue teased your tender flesh, lips latching onto his (and your) favorite spot. The sensation near coaxed a soft sound from your throat, but your lips were pulled shut, drawn into a straight line. 10:39 PM.

Slowly, he allowed the pads of his fingers to caress your arms, sliding down further until he reached your sides. His palms curved perfectly over the soft mounds of your chest, and you arched up against his touch, naturally.

Though pressed for time, Kiro was deliberate. His hands explored your body with utmost attention. He was being so gentle, it was almost painful.

He moved down your body, nestling himself between your legs as his hands found your thighs. They moved along the bare skin, riding the hem of your skirt up on their way. Your face flushed a deep shade of pink as his eyes admired your clad core. You tried to squeeze your thighs together, but he was in the way.

“Now, now, Miss Chips”, he chuckled softly as he lowered himself, planting soft kisses to your inner thighs. 10:43 PM.

_ Four more minutes, you can do th— Ah! _

Your hands were quick to cover your mouth, eyes falling to the beautiful boy settled between your thighs. His lips pressed against your delicate flower, the wet warmth of his tongue following suit. With your face colored in the most gorgeous shades of pink, you tried your best to muffle any sound that dared to spill underneath your clutched hands.

Kiro’s eyes met yours and you averted your gaze, too flustered to face him as his tongue teased you. Though that didn’t stop him from looking your way. He reached for your arms and brought them down, mouth closing around your throbbing clit. He sucked at the sensitive bundle, and having no longer your hands to keep you mute, a breathless, needy moan rolled off your tongue. 10:46 PM.

“I win again,'' Kiro hummed triumphantly, letting to go your hands with a smile.

Your arm raised to cover your eyes, and you turned your head away, though just slightly. You really couldn’t care less about who won or who didn’t — not with the fabric of your underwear sticking uncomfortably against your aching heat. “Whatever.”

A soft gasp of surprise rang from your lips as you felt Kiro’s fingers curl at the waistband of your underwear, your eyes darting into his direction, peeking at him through your hands. “H-hey, you won already!”

“Are you satisfied with just that?” Kiro asked as he dragged the fabric down your legs. His voice sounded much deeper than usual. The sudden brush of cool air made you gasp quietly. “I don’t want to watch a movie anymore.” He hummed as he continued speaking, your underwear now discarded on the floor. With his cheek pressed against your thigh, he looked at you through his blonde bangs, a smile on his lips. “Is that alright?”

How would it not be? Especially when he looked at you with such <strike> feigned </strike> innocence. You gave a small nod in response, and the boy beamed like the very sun.

His bright, pure demeanor clashed with the work of his sinful tongue. He wasted no time licking through your petals, tasting the sweet nectar that had gathered between. Both his hands settled upon your soft thighs, squeezing the supple flesh in his hold as his wet muscle explored whatever you had to offer.

Kiro was eager, and relentless at that. He held you in place when your body began to tremble. The soft tugs of your fingers curled in his golden locks only spurred him on further. How long had it been now? The both of you had lost track of time, completely.

Your mind was in a daze, thoughts cluttered as his tongue pressed into your heat. Moans loud enough to embarrass you littered the room, your body squirming underneath his iron hold. Tears were brimming at your eyes from the overwhelming sensation, taking you so high, yet not quite high enough. You wanted more. Needed more.

“Kiro...” you managed to call for his name through ragged breaths, and as his eyes found yours, his heart swelled in his chest. Your arms were reaching for him, cheeks ablaze in the hue of a beautiful scarlet red.

He rose up to bring his face closer to yours, mouth and chin glistening with your slick. The sight was as arousing as it was embarrassing, but Kiro didn’t seem to mind. His lips were on yours at an instant, granting you a sweet taste of your own self. His fingers found your core instead, replacing the warmth of his tongue with shallow thrusts. He swallowed your moans as his long digits curled inside your heat, and your arms wound tightly around his neck to keep him close.

Your lungs burned as his pace quickened, and he withdrew his lips from yours to allow you to breathe. Kiro’s gaze remained fixed on your face, relishing in the sweet responses to his work. His eyes were warm and full of love and adoration; and it made you feel all the more shy, knowing you looked like a complete mess. But you couldn’t shift your gaze, you were utterly transfixed by him; as he was of you.

Your arms tightened around him as the tips of his fingers pressed deliciously against your sweet spot, a surprised, loud moan rolling off your tongue. “T-there.. _ Ah!” _ Your breath caught in your throat when you felt his thumb brush your clit, drawing circles around the bud while his fingers massaged just the right places.

The knot in your stomach made you churn, your nails digging into his shoulders as Kiro held up his pace. It was a steady rhythm, reaching knuckle deep each time he pushed in. His fingers spread about your walls, curling and twisting with each hard thrust. Your mouth was agape as you looked at him, the lewd moans that were coming from you inevitable.

“K-Kiro, I—!” You barely managed to say as you clenched around his fingers, cheeks damp from a few loose tears. He kissed at them before leaning close to your ear, voice dropping low as he whispered, “It’s okay.”

You thought you could see stars as you reached your climax, clutching onto Kiro for dear life. His face was buried in the nape of your neck, littering soft kisses upon your skin while your walls pulsed around his slowing fingers. He soothed over your core, spreading the slick substance around, and it made you twitch.

“Kiro”, you breathed out his name, the air tickling his skin. He pulled himself away from your neck, bringing his hand up while staring into your eyes. Kiro then darted his tongue out to lick a stripe across his middle finger, closing his lips around it not long after. He sucked it clean, tongue twirling around the digit to lap at the remnants of your juices. The sight brought the warmth back to your cheeks.

“Delicious”, he hummed as the finger left his mouth with a pop, bringing his lips to yours instead.

As your tongues danced in sweet reverie, you felt something firm press up against your thigh, and you knew, a night of greater, sinful endeavors was awaiting you.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hey-ho! i hope you enjoyed this short, but sweet story. feedback is always welcome
> 
> if you ever feel like gushing over the mlqc boys, feel free to join us on discord! (you must be 18+... because, whispers, nsfw)  
https://discord.gg/sn45jhB


End file.
